


Rededemption

by goodmanmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanmorgan/pseuds/goodmanmorgan
Summary: Headcanons from my RDR2 blog, goodmanmorgan. Will add more tags as things get added.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Sean Macguire/M!Reader

• Going on jobs together - Sean yelling “That’s me boy!” as you shoot open the lockbox on the back of a stage the two of you held up.

• Cuddling with Sean would be his head on your chest while he’s wrapped around you. You’re free to play with his hair in this position.

• Or your face tucked into his neck with you practically laying on him.

• Read somewhere that the reason Sean talks about his Da so much is because he doesn’t want to forget him - I wholeheartedly agree.

• You sometimes take him away from camp for a while just to listen to his stories, even if it’s just 20 minutes or so. No matter how long or short that time is, he appreciates it a lot.

• Small physical reassurances around camp every now and then- just a small hug, maybe a hand squeeze in passing, just something to let him know you’re there for him.

• He usually sits on the floor around the campfire, so if you’re sat on the log or a chair around there he’d lean his head on your thigh while talking to you and the other gang members.

• If you went to help rescue him from Blackwater, (Charles would thank you for taking Sean so he could have some peace and quiet after Trelawney) the ride home would be you filling him in about the ride up and down from Colter and him telling you about his time with the bounty hunters. If you pick up on him embellishing some details to impress you, you won’t press him on it.


	2. Dutch van der Linde/M!Reader

• “Have you seen my coat?” Dutch looks at you. “No, not recently” you say, not looking up. He raises an eyebrow. You are wearing his coat. He doesn’t say anything. For now.

• You donate stuff to camp’s box and Dutch praises you, maybe gives you a sprinkling of affection - a “that’s my boy”/“good boy” followed by a peck on the cheek/lips or an arm around you to give you a squeeze.

• Dutch treats you well. Not as well as he should , but he treats you well. He gets you a fancy waistcoat and it makes him feel pretty good when you wear it. Kinda makes him feel like it shows off you’re his.

• Sitting next to him in his tent with your arm around his waist and your head on his shoulder as he reads.

• ALTERNATIVELY, sitting on Dutch’s lap and holding his book for him while he rests his chin on your shoulder and reads to you.


End file.
